Pneumatic tires of the radial type comprise one or more plies of carcass reinforcing cords which extend from bead to bead in planes that contain the axis of the tire, or make a small angle therewith, and extend in a radial direction. The crown of the tire is provided with one or more belt plies, the cords of which extend at small bias angles relative to the circumferential center line of the tire. The large difference of angularity between the carcass reinforcing cords and the cords of the belt plies has generally required that these components be applied in two separate stages. Thus, the carcass ply or plies are assembled with bead cores in a first stage upon a generally cylindrical tire building drum after which the carcass is removed from the drum. In the second stage the cylindrical carcass is shaped to a generally toroidal configuration upon which the belt plies are applied, followed by the rubber which is to form the tread of the completed tire.
Efforts have been made heretofore to assemble radial tires completely in one stage upon a cylindrical tire building drum by providing a lubricant between those components of the tire which partake of the largest movements relative to each other during the shaping operation. Such lubricants have generally been provided in powdered or liquid form to select areas of the components during the tire building or assembling operation with other areas remaining untreated so that the assembled materials will adhere sufficiently for handling, while permitting the required relative movement during shaping. In such prior operations it has been difficult to properly control the application of the lubricant. This has resulted in high percentages of defective product as well as loss of time in cleaning the tire building apparatus to remove excess lubricant. Nevertheless, there has been a continuing need for achieving one stage building of radial tires in order to reduce labor costs, increase output of existing equipment, and eliminate the need for specialized additional equipment required when two stage building of the tires is employed.